The present invention relates to medical instruments, and is particularly concerned with improved hand-held instruments for use in surgery.
The present invention provides an approved medical instrument for performing a procedure on body tissue, and particularly on an organ that is in movement during the procedure.
To achieve this goal, the present invention provides a medical instrument for performing a procedure on body tissue, comprising:
an elongated tool carrier member having a distal end;
an operating tool mounted at the distal end;
operating means coupled to the carrier member and the tool for allowing manual operation of the tool; and
a stabilizing member carried by the carrier member and including a plate element disposed to bear against the body tissue in order to cause said tool to follow movement of the body tissue.
The present invention further provides a method for performing a procedure on a body organ that is moving, using the above-described instrument. This method includes: positioning the instrument so that the plate element of the stabilizing member contacts the organ at a location where the procedure is to be performed; and
manually manipulating the operating means in order to perform the procedure while maintaining the plate element of the stabilizing member in contact with the organ.